


A Dancer In The Night

by aheartfullofquestions



Series: DC Character Poems [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Cassadra Cain & David Cain (implied), Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Gen, Post-Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofquestions/pseuds/aheartfullofquestions
Summary: A poem on Cassandra Cain: Batgirl, Black-Bat, Warrior and Survivor.
Series: DC Character Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088327
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Dancer In The Night

_A silent knight with steady toes,_

_A dancer carrying light in her toes._

_She roams the street through the night,_

_Protects the innocent with a hidden smile._

_And when the call comes for a warrior's fight,_

_She stands tall,_

_And glimmers as the moon in her shine._

_Call her what you will,_

_A warrior, a fighter; a victim, a survivor._

_She defines herself with the life within her bones,_

_And the love with which she fights all night long._

_She who was born to be a silent knife,_

_Prides herself in being a protector of the night._

_And every scar that withers beneath her skin,_

_Is healed by the family she now finds herself in._


End file.
